


Only Fools Rush In [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "Only Fools Rush In" by victoria_p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508839) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Originally posted to the [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2428472.html) community

Download: [from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mb2fsg2xc972kvw), [from Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/only-fools-rush-in-0)  
Length: 10 minutes  
Incidental music: "Can't Help Falling in Love"


End file.
